Tolo Dan Na N'galad
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: WARNING: Severe spoilers for Book 7! Xover with Middleearth. Ithiliel has made a promise...


**WARNING!!! Severe spoilers for book seven!  
**I just read book 7 in one day, and I still can't get the fact that Severus Snape is dead in my head. He was my favourite character and while I'm glad that my suspicions had been right and he was really wroking for Dumbledore, I'm also extremely sad, that he had to die. So I wrote this fic... I just had to do this...

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, and I don't own Middle-earth, though Ithiliel herself is my character

**Tolo Dan Na N'galad**

I was running towards the Shrieking Shack, breathing hard.

'Oh, Sweet Lady, please… don't let me be too late!' I pleaded silently.

I couldn't be too late, I just couldn't. I'd promised…

Finally! I had reached the door! I didn't stop to try the lock; I just kicked the doors open and stumbled into the dim interior.

Nothing… but there was a door to my right… and the smell of blood.

"No!"

I ran through the door ad stopped abruptly when I was confronted with the sight in the second room:

Severus Snape was lying on the floor, bloody, lifeless. He was not breathing.

"No…" I whispered and sank to the floor beside him.

He couldn't be dead… I took his hand and felt for a pulse.

At first there was nothing, then the faintest flicker of movement beneath my fingers. He was still alive!

Carefully, I put one hand at the side of his head. Reaching inside me, I drew upon every power I possessed.

"_Severus… Im Ithiliel. __Telin le thaed. __Lasto beth nin. __Tolo dan na n'galad."_

[Severus, I am Ithiliel. I have come to help you. Listen to my voice. Come back to the light.

I could feel the power running through my veins as I spoke the words, weaving most powerful Elven magic. Slowly his pulse became stronger, steadier, and he started to breath again.

I had to get him out of here. He was still dying… I'd just managed to slow the process… I had to get to a place where I could truly heal him.

Carefully, I wrapped Severus in my Elvencloak and, taking him into my arms, I took one of my last portkeys out of pocket. Albus had made a whole batch of them for me, half of them would take me to Hogsmead, and the other half would take me to my hidden home in North Scandinavia.

It was one of those that I not took and activated. With a familiar jerk, everything became black for a moment, and then I was sitting in the courtyard of my home. I stood up and carried my burden into the house, where I gently laid him down upon a soft bed.

Now… what would I need to heal him? He had been bitten by a snake… a highly poisonous snake…

I rushed through the rooms, gathering everything I though I might need. Bandages, potions, salves, water, and a flask of Miruvor.

Then I returned to Snape's bed. His breathing was more laboured now, his pulse more erratic.

Quickly I concentrated on the task of cleansing his wound. I put some healing salve on it and bandaged it, then I gave the wizard an Elven healing potion and some Miruvor.

Having done everything I could for the moment, I simply sat down beside his bed and watched his vital signs, praying to the Valar for his life.

---

"_Ah, my dear Ithiliel, sit down! Lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore greeted me warmly and ushered me into his office._

_I sat down in front of him._

"_Why did you send for me, Albus?"_

_The headmaster became serious._

"_There are some Order-related things I need to discuss with you, but first I need to ask you a favour."_

_I looked at him questioningly._

"_I ask you to help and protect Severus Snape."_

_I was silent for a moment. I had not expected this._

"_He will have to play a very difficult role in the next months, and I ask you to help him as much as you can."_

_I nodded slowly._

"_Yes, I will do that. So you really are dying."_

_Albus Dumbledore looked at me shocked._

"_How…?"_

"_How did I know? There is a dark shadow upon you. You are living on borrowed time and do not have much time left. So you want me to help Severus when you are no longer there."_

"_Yes."_

_I nodded again._

"_You have my word that I will do everything in my power to aid him. Is there nothing I can do for you?"_

_He shook his head sadly._

"_I'm afraid not, my dear."_

---

That had been just a week before his death. As I heard of the tragedy and of Harry Potter's accusations of the Potions Master, I knew why Dumbledore had wanted so badly for me to help Severus. The rest of the Order was not informed and thought him a traitor.

So now I was the only one he could still trust and who'd still help him.

And I did.

I helped him as much as I could, but now I had almost been too late…

For three days and three nights I sat beside Severus bed, but he did not regain consciousness.

Only on the fourth day did he finally wake up.

With a soft moan he opened his eyes.

I was instantly kneeling at his side and took his hand.

"Ithiliel?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes. Sh… don't speak now. Drink this…"

I held the flask of Miruvor to his lips and he slowly drank from it. Then he closed his eyes, breathing slowly and deeply.

"Voldemort is dead… the war has been won," I informed him.

"And Lily's son?" he asked reluctantly, as if not really wanting to know the answer.

"Harry is alive."

He relaxed visibly and I started to tell him everything.


End file.
